A what if ending
by Cookiemonster311
Summary: We don't always get the ending that we want. But what if Sully or Brennan had noticed Booth's disappointed look in the end of 2x15 (the bodies in the book) One-shot


Title: A "what if" ending

Summary: We don't always get the ending we want. But what if Sully or Brennan had noticed Booth's disappointed look in the end of 2x15. One-shot

 **Author's note: I know I'm a bit late for this ship but this idea came to me while watching re-runs of the show. This is my first fic so critique is appreciated, hate is not. Enjoy!**

It was the end of another long, hard case for Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, this one hitting close to home. Everyone at the lab could tell that this case had put a strain on Brennan's relationship with her boyfriend Sully.

Especially considering most of the squints could see the chemistry between Booth and Brennan.

At the end of the day, Booth and Brennan had been sitting in her office, discussing the case, Brennan's book, and Sully. As he just so happened to appear in the doorway, Booth stepped out to give them their space.

Making his way to the exit, Booth came across Hodgins – bug and slime extraordinaire.

"So you'll get all of this to the bureau? I mean, I think they could really use this information" Hodgins explained, sounding over-proud.

Booth rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "yes, for sure" after receiving conspiracy advice for the thousandth time.

Hodgins gave him an annoyed look and brought up the case, seeing as that's what Booth probably wanted to discuss.

"So, bugs and slime…"

Sully had come to make amends with Brennan after their continuous arguing throughout the case. Giving in to the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach, Brennan conceited into talking about it.

"I did feel responsible, Sully. I do." She admitted with a pained expression.

Assuring her that he has zero intentions of leaving, and that she should not feel responsible for the three investigated- and solved- deaths, Sully stepped forward and kissed her.

Having yet another strange feeling, Brennan hesitantly kissed him back, but was quick to pull away.

Quick enough to cause suspicion.

Brennan looked over Sully's shoulder and out the clear glass wall of her office. She saw Booth staring back at her, looking rather disappointed.

Curious, Sully turned and followed her gaze. When his eyes landed on her distraction, he quietly muttered "of course."

Feeling guilty again, Brennan cleared her throat despite not having anything to say.

"It's okay. I kind of figured th- "

"Stop," Brennan interrupted. "Please, just stop. I've already hurt you and don't need to hear you hurt yourself by saying that you don't care, or that you had some sort of feeling."

Sully took a step back, slightly surprised by what she had said. "I guess I'll just…" he said quietly, gesturing toward the door, Brennan saying nothing.

He sighed. "Good luck, Tempe."

Booth hadn't moved an inch since Hodgins took off. He was too busy watching the scene between his partner and his friend unfold. Though he couldn't hear the conversation he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

He had been so distracted keeping his eyes on Brennan that he didn't notice when Sully came to a stop right next to him. Booth's head snapped in his direction when Sully spoke and looked him right in the eyes.

"I think you know what to do." He stated, bobbing his head back towards the office. Following the action with his eyes, Booth saw Brennan in the same spot she was when he looked away.

Sully patted him on the shoulder and said, with no identifiable tone of voice "Take care of her" and with that, he walked away, leaving Booth to stand on his own in the middle of the lab.

Those words rang in his ears.

 _Take care of her._

Both times he had heard that string of words, they were coming from someone who was deserting his partner. The first time, it was Max, and now it was Sully.

Booth strode into his partner's office, where an unknown energy had settled. An energy he didn't like. Noticing him, Brennan turned away. "No offence, but I'm not really in the mood for one of your guy talks or guy hugs."

He smiled softly at her words. Words that would seem so strange or ordinary to anyone else, but held a special meaning to them – especially Booth. Two simple words that could change his entire day with the action they represented.

Though her back was to him and she couldn't see him, Booth stepped towards her. "Good thing I'm not here as a guy then." He told her with a husky, sensitive and sympathetic tone.

With his words, she turned to face him. There was no indication she had or would cry, which was the opposite of what Booth had expected when he walked into the room.

She grinned slightly at what he said, and without any words, walked into his chest for a warm and comforting embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, Booth held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Quietly and reassuringly, he said "I'll take care of you."

Brennan made the connection of what her father said to Booth before hopping in her brother's truck and driving away. Again.

 _You take care of her._

She wondered what had made him think of that, considering they both remembered that day quite clearly but never really talked about it. Or perhaps, he had merely just been trying to comfort her.

Pulling away, Brennan put her hands on Booth's shoulders and looked up at him. "I know you will." She said, then planted a soft, swift kiss on his cheek.

She then returned to the safe haven that was the warm embrace of her partner's arms. Booth rested his chin on the top of her head.

Feeling like they were being watched, Booth angled his head to look out the glass wall – now that he thought about it, that wall really caused a lack of privacy to this room. With Brennan's head still buried in his shoulder, he didn't worry that she had the same unsteady feeling he did.

At a distance, he saw Sully leaning against a wall. Taking note of Booth's gaze, he nodded, waved – though it looked sort of like a salute – and then he left.

Finally understanding the situation, Booth smirked and hugged her even tighter. He felt as though he was finally doing what Max had asked of him. So, once again he said "I'll take care of you."

 **Author's note: Let me know what you guys thought. Remember, this is my first fic so try not to be too rough. Any advice or writing tips are welcome. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-S**


End file.
